Futon Fumble
by Raika Shien
Summary: First night of the training camp and Abe already finds Mihashi hard to bear so he decides to do something about it. Abe/Mihashi. Warning: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

This is something I wrote back in 2008 and happens to be my first fanfic. After going throught this one again, I'm surprised at how smutty I could be for a first-timer. The fic takes place during ep 2 of Oofuri called 'The Catcher's Role'. Couldn't be more appropriate, could it?

**Title: **Futon Fumble

**Pairing: **Abe/Mihashi

**Summary: **First night of the training camp and Abe already finds Mihashi hard to bear so he decides to do something about it.

**Warning: **Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Oofuri or the characters in this story.

~oOo~

Facing the wall, Abe had just about had enough, not only was he tired from the long coach journey, the house cleaning and the training they had to partake in but now he had to endure Mihashi's endless restless turnings and nervous fidgeting. Countless times had Abe almost fallen into a peacefull slumber only to be pulled out again by the body that lay next to him.

'Why the hell didn't Sensei organise enough futons for this trip?' thought Abe to himself. It was only the first night and already Abe didn't think he would be able to take a whole week of this.

Abe turned over in the shared futon to look at the clock and saw that it almost 2am. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he saw the form that lay close with his back to him twitch in response to the blow of air against his neck.

Intrigued Abe puffed again close Mihashi, watching the strands of hair flutter, sending a visable shudder down Mihashi's back. A thought came to Abe's head, a mischievous one that, he decided would probably solve the problem of being him disturbed whilst trying to sleep.

He almost thought against it when he recalled what Sensei had said earlier in the day. 'The battery is one in body and spirit...Take care of your pitcher'. A slight smile came to Abe's face, 'Well if Sensei says so'. Leaning closer to Mihashi's back, Abe let out a firmer breath causing Mihashi to gasp out.

"Mihashi, you still can't sleep?" Mihashi turned his head back slightly towards Abe. Soft but sternly Abe said "Because of you I haven't been able to fall asleep." With this quickly Mihashi turned his head forward again to hide his face.

"Go..gomen. I,-I'm tired b.. but.." Mihashi trailed off.

"You're feeling too nervous aren't you? In that case let me help you" Abe whispered. Mihashi froze as he felt a hand reach from behind, under the futon. The hand slipped up his pajama top and softly lay against his stomach. Mihashi clenched his eyes shut, unsure of what was happening.

Abe caressed slowly up the line of Mihashi's torso till he reached the very faint dip of his pectoral muscles. His fingers then fanned out in search of the nipple which when found, rubbed he slowly and languorously. Abe then captured the hardening nipple between his finger and thumb, gently pulling again and again till finally giving a faint squeeze to it.

Abe observed Mihashi's reaction. Mihashi eyelids tightened, his breathing low and ragged as his body trembled. Unable to think, too confused at the sensations he was feeling, his mind remained blank. To Mihashi, his heart seemed to have drowned out all noises in the room, blood thumping wildly across his body heating his face, chest and then progressing to blaze across groin.

Mihashi's mind was lost until the ministrations at his chest ceased suddenly. His eyes flew open and he startled at what he felt next. The hand was now edging smoothly under the band of his pajama bottoms and boxers.

"Ss...ss..STOP!"

Abe halted, quietly listening for sounds that anyone else in the room had been disturbed. After a short pause Abe whispered into Mihashi's ear.

"Relax Mihashi. Keep your voice down, we don't want anyone else to find you like this do we?" said Abe while lightly palming Mihashi's cloth covered cock to full hardness. Mihashi shook as he looked around the room. He could easily see in the dim moonlight the other bodies in the room. In particular Tajima's whose face was directly in front of his. Mihashi would have flushed again at the thought of being discovered like this if his face weren't already deeply red embarrassment and arousal.

Abe spoke again, "Mihashi, I'll make you feel better, with me as your catcher I'll make you feel a whole lot better. You want me as your catcher don't you Mihashi?" Feeling lips at his neck and the pressure increase between his legs, Mihashi could only respond to this unfamiliar situation with a silent nod.

"Good..." Abe murmered as he deftly slipped his hand under the band of Mihashi's underwear. "...very good."

~oOo~


	2. Chapter 2

"Good..." Abe murmered as he deftly slipped his hand under the band of Mihashi's underwear. "...very good."

~oOo~

Reaching new territory, fingertips continued to caress tenderly at the smooth skin, only just brushing at the fine hairs that lay there. Palms moving to rest on Mihashi's hip, Abe pressed gently to tilt it back towards him. With more readily able access to his groin, Abe firmly glided his hand to knit his fingers into the tuft of hair, tugging in a way that caused a quiet moan from the so far silent Mihashi.

With his hand playing at the hairs, Abe's mind pondered on unusual softness of those curls. Not only that, he began to consider the rest of the strange creature that he held close to him. Mihashi, he had seen, was of a similar height (if not actually a little taller) and body proportion to himself but came across as being considerably lankier than the rest of them at Nishiura. However Abe came to learn that Mihashi was actually more lean than lanky when observing the actions of muscles in his arm and torso that had been trained and tuned to create the perfect control of his pitch.

However, to Abe that was not the only strange thing about Mihashi. With the figure pressed closed to himself, Abe had felt the tender and supple skin that covered those lean muscles. The delicate trembles and the faint unplaceable sweet scent made Abe instinctually grip tighter.

A short sharp buck of Mihashi's hips brought Abe out of his reflections. Back to the job at hand, Abe swiftly wrapped his palm around the jutting hardness. An action that surprisingly made Abe the one that moaned this time. Feeling the foreign sensation of someone else's touch around himself, Mihashi quickly shifted backwards in shock the result of which was contact between Mihashi's buttocks and an engorged penis that Abe hadn't even realised he had.

Mihashi mind didn't even register the strange protrusion that pressed between his cheeks as he was already flustered to a point where he was not aware or worried about anything outside the pleasure Abe was giving him.

The hand between his legs, gripped and fondled. At one moment it was feeling along the throbbing veins, then skimming the line of his underside before enveloping the hardness again and pulling the excess skin as it slid back and forth, ensuing endless panting from Mihashi's moistened lips. All the while Abe ground himself into the cheeks his cock was nestled between, the pleasure making him clench his teeth.

Continuing that pattern of jerking and grinding, Abe came across the head of Mihashi's penis and felt hot liquid precum that poured from the tip. Realising how close Mihashi was to the edge, Abe felt unsatisfied at the friction against his pulsing dick and set himself on a new course of action. Abe squeezed Mihashi close to him, so that his mouth was close to Mihashi's ear.

"Mihashi, lift yourself off the futon a bit," said Abe, forcing himself to keep his voice quiet in the room from which snores and sounds of breathing came from all around them. Abe tightened his hand around the base of Mihashi's cock and as best he could with the free arm that lay against the futon, proceeded to pull Mihashi's pajamas and boxers down. When succeeding with this, Abe's right hand left Mihashi's cock to take firm hold of Mihashi's right thigh and to lift very slightly.

Taking his own hardness, Abe pushed himself into the crevice created between Mihashi's leg so that his own penis lay beneath Mihashi's genitals. Lowering the thigh again, Abe reeled inside at the intense heat radiating from all directions of that tightened area.

"Mm...m..Mihashi," Abe said tensely in a way not unlike Mihashi's nervous stutterings, "put the blanket in your mouth okay". Satisfied that noises from Mihashi would now be stifled, Abe began simultaneously thrusting himself and pumping Mihashi in earnest. There was now so much stimulation from different points of his groin it wasn't long before Mihashi reached his climax. Not only was Abe furiously fisting him but below something sliding between his legs, rubbing against his balls frantically.

What caused him to spill over into that ocean of ecstasy was when Abe's fingers caught the tip of his foreskin, pulling it back allowing him to feel the bare unhooded bliss of contact to the whole head of his penis. Mouth biting hard at the blanket Mihashi came, his body shaking wildly and then stiffening his lower body, spilling over Abe's hand. It was that stiffening around Abe's cock that also pushed Abe over the edge. His own mouth bit into Mihashi's neck as he orgasmed into the same hand that was coated in Mihashi's release.

After laying there like that for some time, Abe managed to gather some mind as to where they were. He pulled out from between Mihashi's leg and retrieved his hand gathering as much of the liquid as he could. Scouting a cleaning cloth nearby against the wall he cleaned off his hand and fixed Mihashi's pajamas back into place. Looking at Mihashi he could see he had finally fallen into a deep, exhausted sleep.

Turning around in the futon to face the wall, Abe thought to himself, 'that's why I hate pitchers, they always have to be taken care of'. With that Abe promptly fell into his long awaited sleep.

~oOo~

Situated on the oposite side of Mihashi was Tajima awake and silently gleeful behind closed eyes. Boxers now wet and stained, he had finally found a way to deal with the lack of masturbation that would have plagued him during the training camp.

~oOo~

**A/N: **I can't believe I wrote this. Good? Bad? Lemme know.


End file.
